


Perpetual Forward Motion

by KitKaos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started on his birthday. When everybody else had left, Aiba had suddenly started fidgeting. And, eyes hopeful, told him outright that if Sho wanted to, his present would be Aiba himself – but if he didn’t, there was also an alternative birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Forward Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steffilinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffilinos/gifts).



> This one was a Sho birthday special for [steffilinos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/steffilinos/pseuds/steffilinos) \- enjoy! *huggles*

"You’re doing it wrong." A guttural chuckle.

It had started on his birthday. When everybody else had left, Aiba had suddenly started fidgeting. And, eyes hopeful, told him outright that if Sho wanted to, his present would be Aiba himself – but if he didn’t, there was also an alternative birthday gift.

Sho had decided on the weirdly oriental walking stick.

"I know. I’m getting there. Just stay still, will you?“ Another low, breathy chuckle.

The days after had been crazily busy, had whizzed by with individual projects and thankful silence of any kind of phone apart from the manager telling them where to be next. Sleeping became napping in the backseat of a jimusho van, three hours became a series of 15-minute breaks. Sho wouldn’t complain, but it was in this sleep-deprived state that he caught himself thinking of getting Aiba chocolates for Valentine’s.

He didn’t, in the end. It had been a stupid thought anyway.

"No, really, if you just let me—" Long limbs untangling, tickling where they touched.

They had all been out, eating and drinking together after a show. Once again, it was Sho and Aiba left after everyone else had gone home already. Both of them too complacent to move or even call it a night when they didn’t have to be up all that early for once. Both of them too drunk to be embarrassed about it. It was Sho who started asking about how Aiba had known he liked men back in high school. Aiba told him, the whole truth.

Until he excused himself to the washroom to puke his heart out.

"Masaki, stop it!"

It had been White Day when Sho handed Aiba an envelope. He was hardly able to contain the gleeful grin as he watched Aiba open it and the look on his face revealing more and more puzzlement as he opened an apparently empty sheet of paper. He would have loved to be there when Aiba – or rather, Nino, whom Aiba had shown the paper to – finaly got it.

Later, Nino laughed at him for using lemon juice to write his own name – and what was that supposed to mean anyway?

"All right, all right. You probably read up on all of this anyway." Embarrassed heat flushing his face.

Aiba had decided to go bowling together, just the two of them, and Sho had wondered if that counted as a first date. It felt like it, anyway. It had taken him forever to decide on what to wear, only to ditch all plans in favour of jeans and a T-shirt. Not quite sure whether to laugh or simply appreciate, he could see Aiba had dressed for the occasion. It felt nothing like meeting up for Arashi stuff, thankfully.

When they parted ways, there was a shy kiss, lips barely touching, noses colliding.

"So what if I have?" Sho felt defensive all of a sudden. Of course he had read up on the whole topic, to be prepared. To feel confident in the face of Masaki, who was the more experienced between the two of them.

Instead of the expected laugh, though, he got a chaste kiss on the tip of the nose. It didn’t fit their naked, sweaty circumstances at all but was exactly what made this moment perfect, in that weirdly light yet deep Aiba way. "That’s one of the things I like so much about you," he admitted.

It made Sho swallow hard, his insides twitch, at the husky voice Aiba seemed to reserve for him only. "One of them? What are the others?" he asked back.

"Now you’re getting cocky." If only Aiba knew what his honest laugh did to Sho’s heart.

"I know.“

It had felt natural, spending more and more time with Aiba. Being together, even sharing clothes. It had all led up to this very moment, the last hurdle in their way, the last thing they hadn’t breached, the one thing still standing between them. And Sho didn’t know if he could have been as patient a boyfriend had he been in Aiba’s place.

No more waiting, though.

There was a lanky sort of grace to his movements as Aiba draped his legs over Sho’s shoulders, crossing them at the ankles to pull himself up against Sho’s body a bit. "Come and get me, then."

Sho licked his lips. He knew why his one condition had been to be able to look his boyfriend in the eyes – those expressive, deep brown orbs.

"That look, it’s another."

"I know." The feeling was mutual, after all.

And with that, Sho grabbed onto his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Forward, always forward.


End file.
